Never alone
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: I was a normal adverage girl that somehow ended up on Gaia. My normalcy was washed away when i felt i had a TAIL sticking from my butt! Oh toto were not on Earth anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: my friend helped me with this story to get things set up, so I hope you guy's like this story^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Monkey people?**

**Dream**

_I slowly opened my eyes to see a blue light everywhere. I squinted a little bit from the brightness. But looked around, everything was kinda fuzzy like a t.v. getting bad reception. Then I heard a voice, a little boy's voice._

_" Ruey come on" he called. I looked over, How did this boy know my name, I couldn't see his face. Everything was becoming to blurry as everything started to fall apart._

_" Wait!" I called trying to run after him. I was suddenly falling, falling into a black abyss._

**Dream end**

I gasped as I jerked awake from the dream I just had. I gasped for breath as I rubbed my head. Why all of the sudden am I having these dreams, about that blue light and that little boy. I closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep, but something was off. I kept hearing an owl hooting. Up until now I started hearing it, but why am I hearing an owl?

I sat up and almost screamed I was high up in a tree, well make that tree's. Ok what happened to my bed, and my pajama's!

Instead of my Mickey mouse pajamas. I could see in the dim light I wasn't wearing them. For I couldn't see the mouse shaped head. I had on... I'm not even sure what I was wearing at the moment, it was too dark to see. I knew it wasn't my Mickey mouse pajamas because the fabric felt silky and slippery, in contrast to warm and fuzzy. The clothes hardly had any grip on the tree, despite it's bark being rough and . That's right. I'm in a tree.I looked down from my branch at the twisted silhouettes of branches below me. I was so high up. Why was I so high up?

This all made no sense.

Why was I in a tree?

Why did the tree I was in have to be so humongous, large and creepy-looking?

I couldn't even see a safe way down. Everything was gripped by shadow.I swung my legs over the side of the thick branch. I guess I'll just have to feel my way down. There's only a big chance that I would lose my grip and fall. If I fell from here, it would only be certain death. No pressure.I shuffled my way along the branch to the trunk of the tree. It was so big. Ridiculously big. And, for some unknown reason, it was completely smooth, unlike the bark of the tree branch I was sitting on. Great. Was I stuck up here?My legs were shaking as I forced myself to stand. I had to get down from here and find out more about where I was. Also, on the ground I had a much smaller chance of legs were trembling. I couldn't stop them. They were uncontrollable.

Let's see if I move slowly and feel with my hands I should be able to get down. I clutched onto a branch and slid myself further down, my legs still shaking all the way. I normally don't hate heights but considering I'm who knows how high up in a tree. Exceptions can be made. I held onto the branch with one had and adjusted the unknown material that wrapped around my body. My hands brushed along something soft, something that was sticking behind my butt. I clasped onto it and squeezed yelping in the process. What I grabbed was a tail, a full blown tail. Ok, first I wake up in a bunch of tree's wearing clothes that aren't mine, now I have a tail!

This just keeps getting better and better. I looked down through the trees and saw a boy walking below. Maybe he can help me?

" Help!" I shouted. The boy stopped and looked around confused.

" Who's there?" he asked.

" A person who needs help" I retorted back rolling my eyes.

" Well where are you?" he asked again. I sighed, isn't it obvious?

" Up in the trees, I don't know how I ended up here" I called back down. The boy put on a thinking look, or at least it looked like a thinking look to me.

" Try and climb down some more, if ya can't I'll come up and get ya" he shouted back. I nodded but felt stupid considering he couldn't see me do that.

" Ok, there's another branch I can grab and….." I never finished my sentence cause the branch I grabbed snapped. I screamed as I fell through the trees, my body getting scratched in the process.

" Shit!" I heard the boy shout. I closed my eyes and waited for the hard ground and the pain in my body. Or, the white light indicating I was dead. None of it never came, I opened my eyes and looked up.

It was the boy who I called out to, he caught me, bridal style might I add. He had sapphire blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. But, his eyes stuck out the most, he gave me a cheeky smile.

" There ya go I saved ya" he smiled. I blushed but then pushed out of his grasp. He set me on my feet as I brushed myself off.

" Thanks'" I told him. He was starring at me wide eyed, I gave him and confused look. But then I saw it, a white tail swishing back and forth quickly in a excited fashion. What the hell were we monkey people!

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So, what'd ya think please review^^**


	2. Rescue mission and questions

**Alex: Here's the next chapter as always enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Rescue mission and questions**

**Rue's pov**

I stared wide eyed right back at the boy standing in front of me. He has a tail and I have a tail?

**" YOU HAVE A TAIL!"** we shouted in unison. This is so unreal I thought to myself.

**" WHERE ARE YOU FROM!"** we shouted together. It's like we can read each others minds. This went on for a couple seconds.

**"How'd you get here!"**

**"Who are you!"**

Suddenly the boy put his hand over my mouth. His tail was still swishing back and forth in a excited fashion. His eyes still wide but happiness was in them, why is he happy?

" First off who are you? My names Zidane Tribal " he asked telling me his name. I nodded as he released his hand from my mouth.

" Rue Smith" I said. Ok, I am still freaking out at the fact I have a tail, and in some foreign place, wearing clothes that aren't mine, did I mention I have a tail!

" Ok, Rue how'd you get here?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer but a high pitched screamed cut me off. I gasped and turned towards the direction where we heard it.

" What was that?" I asked Zidane.

" Oh, no Garnet! Come one!" he cried grabbing my wrist and pulled me along with him. We splashed through the shallow water and towards where the scream was heard. Who was Garnet?

What the hell is going on!

We walked on solid ground where I saw a little boy wearing an oversized hat fall down. He was shaking like a leaf, poor thing what's scaring?

" Sh-She's in trouble" he stuttered. I looked ahead and gasped, a huge plant monster stood there. It looked like a cage for vines were held upwards like one, a girl wearing an orange jumpsuit was stuck inside.

" What the hell is that?" Zidane asked as he ran forward. Still dragging me along with him. A guy in rusty armor was glaring at the monster.

" Release the princess at once!" he shouted at it. I rolled my eyes, I highly doubt it will listen to him.

" Yeah, like it's really gonna listen to you" Zidane scoffed at rusty.

" Alright come one!" he shouted grabbing some daggers that were by his side. While rusty grabbed a sword.

" Um, what do I do?" I asked unsure and slightly scared. I didn't know what was going on, and that plant creature is freaking me out. Zidane thrusted some bottle's into my hands.

" Stay on the sidelines and heal us when needed" he ordered. I nodded and scrambled away towards the kid with the huge hat. He was shaking next to me as he starred in horror up ahead. Looking down at the bottles I saw that they said potions on them. My tail twitched behind me as I watched the battle unfold. But, as soon as the battle started Zidane started glowing.

An immense light blinded us all, to the point where I had to look away. Once the light vanished I gasped in shock. Zidane looked different.

He was a completely different color, he was all pink from his hair to his tail. His body was covered in fur.

Steiner said it was something called trance. I cocked my head to the side slightly, trance. I don't know how but I've heard of it before. Trance is caused by a surge of emotions.

_" Now listen closely Rue, because I shall only say this once" a man told me. I was younger around 6 years of age. I starred up at a man who was very tall, I couldn't see him everything was fuzzy looking._

_" Yes, sir" I replied._

_" Trance is a legendary power caused by a surge of emotions. Your job is to….."_

Is to what?

I didn't see the rest of my vision, cause Zidane was shaking me.

" Rue, are you alright?" he asked. I blinked a couple times and looked at him.

" Yes, why?" I asked stupidly. My reply made me feel like I was in math class.

" You sure?, you zoned out when I called for some potions" he said. I gasped and bite my lip.

" I'm sorry, I don't know. I guess I'm a little freaked out. Sorry again" I said looking down. Zidane tipped my head back up and ruffled my hair.

" It's ok, that plant guy got away with Garnet." he told me. I nodded as he took the potions from my hands, I walked forward slightly. The man named Steiner was freaking out, Vivi looked sad, Zidane well he looked frustrated.

I looked around at the dense dark forest, it was pitch black ahead. My tail continued to twitch, why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen.

How I hate it when I'm right.

Something closed in around me, I yelped as the plant cage thing held me in it's grasp.

" Rue!" Zidane shouted. My eyes widened in fear as I began kicking the creatures bar like arms. Trying to get free from this small prison, escape was futile. The creature wasn't going to let me free.

" W-will save you" the boy with the golden eyes said. Steiner had his sword, while Zidane had his daggers. A fierce look on his face, they began hacking away at it.

" Rue cover your head!" Zidane shouted to me. I nodded as I did what I was told, heat covered everything as the creature hissed in pain.

The smell was simply putrid when I realized what they did. They set it ablaze, the smell before was like compost. Now, it smelled like burning flesh mixed with compost!

It didn't seem to like that attack as it raised it's tentacle arms and pointed them at me. Some orbs surrounded me along with a light, when the light vanished I didn't feel good. I felt tired. I put my hands on my knees and gasped for breath. It drained my energy.

" Hold on!" Zidane shouted. I nodded slightly and concentrated on staying awake. After a couple more strikes and a fire spell casted, the creature did. The cage fell around me as it died. I quickly stumbled out and onto the ground, my tail was twitching rapidly in quick succession.

" Rue are you ok?" Zidane asked. I smiled at him slightly and nodded.

" I'm fine, thank you for saving me" I told him. He sighed in relief and nodded handing me a potion. After I drunk it all, a light green glow surrounded my body and I felt better. More awake and active now.

Steiner then resumed spazzing out.

" Relax that was probably only a minion, he most likely took her to it's master" I suggested to Steiner. It was just a hunch but apparently I was right.

" She's right, because it came back to get us" Zidane said. Steiner stood up and looked ahead.

" Then the princess might be…come we must go!" he shouted pointing forward.

Suddenly the creature lifted up again and released a green colored gas. Zidane back flipped while I grabbed onto a nearby branch and held my self up. The plant cage then dissolved away into the soil. As if becoming one with the forest.

The little boy and rusty weren't so lucky as they got hit with the green gas. The little boy passed out on impact, while Steiner still has some fight left in him.

" P-Pri-Princess" he cried before losing consciousness. I let go of the branch and landed neatly on my feet.

" What now?' I asked Zidane. He walked over and grabbed Steiner by his leg, while I grabbed the little boy.

" There's other survivors, the impact site of the Prima Vista isn't far. Will rest there and find out what to do next" he told me walking off. I nodded and fallowed closely, my tail no longer twitched crazily. Which was good cause I wanted some answers soon.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter so please review^^**


	3. What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!

**Alex: Hey reads I'm back!*dodges objects being thrown at me* I'm so sorry for the long wait but I am here now to bring you brand new chapters and everything:) so please enjoy.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: What time is it? ADVENTURE TIME!**

**Rue's pov **

**Twitch, Twitch.**

**Poke, Twitch, Poke, Twitch, Twitch.**

I closed my eyes and growled silently under my breath, this has gotten out of hand I thought as I opened my eyes and sent a glare at the man named Cinna.

"Do you mind!?" I hissed my eyes narrowing ever further. He squeaked and drew his hand away from my tail and looked at me with wide eyes, any wider and he'll look bug-eyed.

"Man, you're just like Zidane. He hates it when people touch his tail too" Cinna told me still with that scared look in his eyes. Which in turn made me wonder if Zidane beat him within an inch of his life for touching his tail. I'd say yes considering the fear has not receded yet but oh well.

I merely shrugged at his comment when another one of Zidane's friends walked over, his name was Blank. And for good reason, cause a belt was wrapped around his eyes.

"So are you sure your not related to Zidane in anyway?" Blank asked for yet again the hundredth time. I sighed and rubbed my temples, while somewhat glaring at the ground.

"Yes, I am positive. Zidane and I are not related in any way shape or form, and just because we both have tails does not mean were related" I said casting Cinna a look who had his mouth open but soon closed it at what I said.

Blank nodded and tossed me a tiny vial filled with what looked like green sludge.

"Just double checking also drink that. Better be safe then sorry and dead somewhere." Blank said. I just gave him a confused look, why does he want me to drink medicine that looks like crap?

"The monsters in this forest plant seeds in their victims. When the seeds sprout it's goodbye life and hello afterlife" he explained. Nodding in understanding I flipped the cap off the vial and wrinkled my nose in distaste. This stuff smells putrid!

It smells like three-day old duck urine, don't ask how I know that I just do. Oh, God my eyes are watering from this smell, something tells me I might throw up slightly from this wretched stuff.

"Not the best smelling stuff, but it'll help." Cinna said giving me an amused smile. "Hold your breath" he also threw in.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a 'no-shit-Sherlock' look and then casted my gaze back at the vial.

"Cheers" I said pinching my nose together and downing the sludge type medicine. It quickly descended down my throat in a matter of seconds and once it did that's when I began gagging slightly.

"God, that has to be the most nastiest thing I have ever tasted! well second nastiest thing" I said once the taste came out of my mouth. Blank and Cinna gave me a look.

"What's the first?" they asked in unison. I smiled innocently at them and pressed my finger to my mouth in a shushing way.

"It's a secret" I simply said earning groans from them. Which caused me to laugh.

"Any who, I got to go see the boss. Zidane should be here soon, see ya Rue" Blank said while walking away. Cinna walked away as well, said something about looking for a doll.

"And then there was one" I mumbled laying down on the crate I was sitting on. At that I let my thoughts wander to all that has happened.

Ok, he's like 15 or 16 years old and he still sleeps with a doll? Now that's just sad, but hey who am I to complain when on occasion I'll sleep with my Sora plushy.

Smiling to myself I frowned, how did I get here? Why am I here? and the most important question, why do I have A TAIL!?

I already got a good look at my new clothes and my tail, I found a full length mirror that was cracked in several places but still good to use.

Wrapped around my waist was a black and red plaid skirt that exposed my thighs which made me blush. Cause I never wore something that showed my legs that much.

Black silk lace was on the hem of the skirt and beautiful designs of red crystals were weaved on it along with words. Words that seemed that of another language, I couldn't read what they said but the words must be beautiful I thought. Or, else why would they be on this beautifully intricate outfit?

Black and red stripped socks went up my thigh as well, this was the main reason I wasn't holding well on the tree. The socks were completely made of silk, though smooth and comforting they be when your stuck in a tree they will do jack shit to help you grip better to it.

Black combat boots were strapped around my ankles with tiny belts wrapped around the laces to better keep them on. While a black tank top stayed snug around me exposing my curves. The part the top fascinated me was that white angel wings were on the back of them along with words I could not understand, this to must be beautiful.

The only thing that wasn't new on me was the necklace that graced my neck and part of my chest. The chain was made of simple silver and the pendant itself was a simple circle with a clear-cut blue gem resting inside it. I've had this necklace as far back as I could remember, someone special gave me this necklace. But, that was so long ago I can barely remember who it was.

The blue gem always reminded me of that blue light, but I doubt there connected.

This is all so bizarre.

-15 minutes later-

"Soooooo bored" I groaned closing my eyes as my white tail lazily swung back and forth. And I thought Zidane was coming soon?

"Your looking lively" a certain voice said. Well, speak of the devil I thought as I opened my eyes and saw Zidane's face staring at my own, I shook my head and sat up.

"About damn time, I was dying of boredom" I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Will you come with me to save Princess Garnet?" he asked ignoring what I said. I did a double take, he wants me to help him save the princess from the forest?

There are loads of other monsters here and throughout this world, I don't know how fight, I could die! Die from disease, die from anything else that this world throws at me. But, yet, I feel like I have to take this chance and go with him, somehow if I don't I'll regret it forever. And regret is a feeling I hate to have.

Smiling lightly at him I nodded.

"Count me in, but uh you do realize I don't have a weapon nor can I fight" I told him while jumping off my crate.

"Not a problem I found this" he told me while putting a bow and a quiver full of arrows. Taking it from him I held it in my hand and inspected it, the quiver was a brown color with faded gold on it. While the arrows were in the same condition but they seemed still in good use despite the crash landing this airship took.

Whatever an airship is.

The bow was the same brown but gold was on the edges of it, well it's a very good thing Zidane found this and it's also a good thing I was on the archery team at school. Cause I don't I would know how to use any other weapons, strapping on them on I turned and looked at Zidane.

"Don't you want to practice for a few minutes?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me. I shook my head at him.

"Nope, cause I already know how to shoot this" I told him. He nodded and smiled and went to get Steiner the knight with the rusty armor, I was told to wait outside for them.

As I waited I realized one thing but before I could say it Zidane came back with Steiner and the kid with the oversized hat, his name was Vivi.

"Your sister is coming with us?" Steiner questioned. Immediately I shot him and look and put my hand on my hips.

"We are not related" I hissed. I am getting so tired of people thinking that and or questioning it.

"But, you two have-" Steiner started but I successfully cut him off.

"Just because we both have tails doesn't mean were related!" I shouted my silver bangs falling in front of my eyes. Zidane looked amused as he snickered under his breath at the look on Steiner's face.

"M-my apologies" Steiner said hastily.

Smirking in victory I pushed my silver bangs from my face as Zidane began leading the way.

"Such odd hair colors" I heard Steiner mumble and look at it closely. I rolled my eyes, yes I have chestnut-brown hair and silver bangs it's so weird. Most people back home thought I dyed my bangs when in truth I didn't. They were always like that.

"Your face is an odd hair color" I retorted which made Zidane crack up. Which soon made me laugh too and sooner than that Vivi joined in slightly while Steiner scowled at me.

"Come on rusty do you know what time it is?" I asked him while walking backwards in the ankle-deep water.

"I believe I don't considering there isn't a clock in sight" he exclaimed with a glare at me. I smiled cheekily and faced forward it.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" I shouted.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's chapter 3 so please review!**


End file.
